Pucca
Summary Pucca is the Titular Character of'' Pucca : Funny Love . She is a 10 year old ninja who took the vow of silence to become more like Garu. Her entire adventures involves around following Garu and attempting to kiss and hug him however she can. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' At least' 4-A , possibly '''Low 2-C | Unknown, likely far higher Name: Pucca Origin: Pucca: Funny Love Gender: Female Age: Varies. Usually appears to be 11 Classification: Human, Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weather Manipulation (Her foul mood created foul weather, and once she was out of her foul mood, the weather was back to normal), Reality Warping, Toonforce, 4th Wall Awareness, Dream Manipulation, and resistance to it (Can enter dreams, inside said dream she completely changed how it was supposed to go. Resisted Tobe entering hers), Limited Energy Manipulation (Created an energy shield that protected her from attacks from Ring Ring, an young girl that makes her use alot more powerful than most characters in-verse ), Hammerspace (Could pull a sailor moon wand out of nowhere), Self-Transformation (Capable of transforming into parodies of Sailor Moon, transform into Noodle Girl, etc.), Transmutation (Capable of turning Garu into a frog), Time Manipulation (Rewinded the film in a parallel universe ), Time Travel (Spun the merry go round so fast that she traveled back in time), Lightning Manipulation and resistance to it (Can create lightning via friction on a carpet. Took no damage whatsoever when lighting striked the Garu paper mache she was kissing.), Thread Manipulation (Made the static on the TV into thread for her), Environmental Purification & Empathic Healing (Her pureness changed the entire village from evil to pure), possibly Quality Manipulation(Improved the environment), Resistance to Corruption Manipulation (Completely immune the effects of the corruption manipulating Sooga Village), Restricted Flight (With her kite she was able to temporarily fly), Heat Manipulation and resistance to Fire Manipulation (Melted all the ice off of Garu just from kissing him, on two occassions. Capable of setting herself on fire, and had no damage through doing so.), Enhanced Senses (Can hear the noodle brothers from miles away. Can block multiple balls being thrown at her while blindfolded), Immortality (Type 2, can live and run around without any skin on her body), Resistance to Existence Erasure (The eraser used to erase both Toon Garu and Real Garu from existence, had no effect on Pucca ), Summoning (She can summon aliens via telepathy in her hair), Telepathy (Called upon aliens), Light Manipulation (Was capable of making light in her hair buns ), Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Garu being erased caused everyone, except the dieties to forget him, yet Pucca was completely unaffected by this), Space-Time Manipulation (Can open holes in space-time ), Teleportation (Could teleport via using a jump rope ), Possible Soul Removal (Squeezed Garu so hard she removed his soul from his body, and he ascended to the astral plane), Time Paradox Immunity (Occupied the same space and time as her Toon Pucca self with no repercussions, even when Garu was erased from existence nothing of Pucca's life was changed therefore meaning she wasn't affected by any causes), Mind Control (Via the mistletoe), Resistance to Biological Attack (The chicken spots, which latch on to your face and turn you into a chicken , had no affect on Pucca ), Invulnerability (Has shown on multiple occasions to not be harmed by anything, including giant boulders.), Water Creation (Created a waterfall out of her tears), Resistance to Life Manipulation (When the noodle shop closed everyone's life was essentially sucked out of them and they walked around like mindless zombies. Pucca was unaffected by it), Paint Manipulation (Can bring her paintings to life), Petrification (Turned Garu to stone), and resistance to Petrification (Broke out of Garu's petrification), Size Manipulation (Did this on multipleoccasions. She is also shown to grow in size in "Pucca Power Up"), Matter Creation(Created a bowtie out of thin air), Possible Magic (Can turn into a genie, a magical being), Possible Wish Granting (Via being a genie), Invisibility(With the vanishing cream), Can survive in the vaccum of space, Aquatic Respiration (Can breathe underwater for nearly a hour), Kiss Projection(Can make hearts into physical objects and throw them), Limited Morality Manipulation (Changed the corrupted people to good), Limited Power Nullification (Removed Tobe's lightning via 4th wall breaking), Possbile Constellation Transformation (Turned herself and Garu into a constellation), Possible Elemental Manipulation | All previous abilities to a much greater extent, Earthquake Creation (Her mere steps caused earthquakes) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level ( Can effortlessly make both Garu and herself constellations . Without even being anywhere near full strength, can scare Master Soo , who in one of the Shorts casually created the constellation "Funny Love" ), possibly Universe level+ ( Can effortlessly rewind the film of a parallel universe ) | Unknown , likely far higher ( Ring-Ring , her consistent near equal while heavily restricted [ In the same episode as Pucca's heavily suppressed universal feat, Ring-Ring was still able of making Pucca use far more effort than the feat in question , implying even Ring-Ring's base form is at least above baseline Universal+ ] , could not affect her in the slightest in this state [ when Ring-Ring amped herself to her much stronger form ] , to the point even Pucca's aura was more than enough to completely nullify Ring-Ring's multiple assaults ) Speed: Massively FTL+ ( Can throw a treehouse to another solar system )| Unknown, likely Far Higher (Should be much, much faster in this form) Lifting Strength: Class Y ( Lifted the Moon easily , as well as running around with it . ) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ | ' Unknown ', likely Far Higher Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level , possibly Universe level+ | ' Unknown ', likely''' Far Higher ' 'Stamina:' '''Very High ' ( Ran around the Earth in less than a day alongside Garu, and didn't even get close to tired. ) Range: Standard melee range | Unknown Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Above Average '''( '''Weaknesses: He needs to write the item first to use it, his innocent personality means he'd prefer not kill or harm his opponents Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Notable Key: Heavily Restricted | Unrestricted Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters